Taken From Our Lives But Never From Our Hearts
by leaflleX
Summary: "I remember the way her eyes and heart wept. And the way she cried for him- my God, did she cry for him- the boy who she loved so deeply."


"I remember the way her eyes and heart wept. And the way she cried for him- _my God_ , did she cry for him- the boy who she loved so deeply."

They always spent their time together; night, day, in the winter, in the summer. They always enjoyed their time together, dancing in the rain and laughing in the sun never keeping secrets from each other no matter how small or big...is what she always told me and herself.

The way her albicant, pale eyes gleamed brighter with every glance she took of him, the way her mellifluous laugh grew louder with every moment the blonde enlightened her with brilliantly, poor-plotted stories made it seem as if their relationship was flawless, as if they were the dream-perfect couple. But of course, all dreams have to end to make room for nightmares.

A mop of golden hair framed the boy's unusually desolate eyes. It was unusual as he always was a cheerful person, so optimistic that it was rare and almost impossible to see him ever angry or miserable. He had mustered his courage, but his head remained hung low, azure eyes averted, never meeting they eyes of the pitiful girl.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to keep anything from you and you know that." He mumbled, stretching his arm to reach out for her. "Hina..."

"Of course I know, it's what we promised each other" she distanced herself away from him. She tried so desperately to refuse to believe that their years of adoration and love was has found its end.

"I knew I should've told you, but I was terrified of what you would say and I couldn't find the right moment to tell you." Tears of sadness welled in the simpleton's eyes, worry and anxiety clearly displayed.

"Please Hinata, I love-" his words were quickly cut of by a high pitch-voice, "Don't! Don't say it, it'll be harder for me to let you go" With those words, she stood briskly, heading for the door. She needed time.

For the first time in the longest while, both slept alone with no company, their minds shrouded with unanswered questions piled on top of one another, oceans of memorable memories, both good and bad suddenly appeared to be the most important thing they had. Their problems never lasted long, both always found a way to solve their issues, apologising if they were wrong and forgiving when they were right, but not this time, not when the problem was completely out of their truths was, they knew what they both had, they just didn't know how quickly faith could intervene.

What used to be the most cheerful girl, drowned in clouds of pity and depression. Her days were spent reading, studying, crying. She did anything to rid her mind of a certain golden haired boy. Her laughter died down, her lips only moved when she spoke and nothing more, she didn't have the will to fake her smiles like she would have done. Her brightly lit eyes died and returned dim and empty.

"But that was years ago, now she's here. With you." I spoke with a gentle tone, with an almost visible smile on my face. I was grateful for the ebony haired man beside me, for he saved a broken friend. Both were shattered and by chance or by destiny, they found each other. My eyes displayed gratefulness, while his showed understanding.

"I'm as thankful to her as you are to me" His voice was stern yet it also revealed more than the short sentence he has said. I know they were both glad to have spoken those few words to each other then, it was a decision that fixed and brought two people together.

"Sasuke. Look after her for me, a friend like me can only do so much." He gave me a curt nod and turned his back.

As he strolled away, I looked ahead at the stone and spoke longing words, "She loved you and I'm sure she still does but she needs to move on, and I know you know that " I traced my finger in the carvings,

'In loving memory of

Naruto Uzumaki

Age 17

Taken from our lives

but never from our hearts'


End file.
